


SHINee Discovers SHINeeFics

by J_Ackles



Category: SHINee
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles





	SHINee Discovers SHINeeFics

**SHINee Discovers FanFiction**  
It had been an accident, but here it was SHINeeFics.  
They had read it together as a group, and surmised that fans could sometimes be really, REALLY, weird, but who were they to ask their fans to change?  
Jonghyun relaxed in his chair, and sighed. “So this is the reality they wanted.”  
Taemin looked perplexed. “Why am I always getting pregnant, or turned into a girl, or sleeping around, or sleeping with Minho?”  
Minho didn't say anything. He just felt really. . . awkward due to the fact that he was sitting next to Taemin in a way that would have sparked more SHINeeFics about them.  
Onew laughed hesitantly, and smiled towards the ground avoiding everyone's eyes. “I guess this is the price of being an Idol.”  
“Why am I umma? Do I treat you like children?” Key asked irate at what his fans thought of him.  
“No,” Taemin said lying. Key was so umma.  
“Did you put away your bedding?” Key asked temporarily distracted to be the umma he didn't believe himself to be.  
And he claimed he didn't act like an umma.  
Taemin walked back towards the room, and folded his bedding seriously wondering if he had the face of a mother, because he thought he had a pretty manly face. Nothing motherly, or girly about it all.  
When he joined the rest of the group they began to argue.  
Jonghyun complained about why something bad always happened to him. Either he was raped, raping someone, an alcoholic, an addict, pregnant and alone (!), or just alone.  
We all knew Taemin's problem.  
Minho didn't really have a problem. His masculinity wasn't the one being attacked, and he couldn't do anything about the so-called romantic poses he had with Taemin. Those were just natural.  
Key was also wondering why he was getting raped, having kids, and being the group's umma.  
Onew didn't have a problem. He just wondered why sometimes he had to be a rapist. . .

 

My **first** SHINeeFic. Short, and sweet, right?  
Hope you like it.


End file.
